In a conventional radio frequency communication system, for example, in a long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) system, data transmission is implemented based on radio frequency communication, namely, LTE over RF. The radio frequency communication needs to occupy a certain number of radio spectrums, which leads to an increasing shortage of radio spectrum resources, and furthermore, the radio frequency communication is vulnerable to electromagnetic interference. Especially, interference on a user at the edge of a cell is most serious. In another aspect, the radio frequency communication brings certain radiation to the human body.
Therefore, it is urgent to develop a new data transmission manner to solve problems existing in the conventional radio frequency communication.